


Study

by northsea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, fantasies, i don't know what to put in this, it's a short gorefic have fun, it's mentioned whatever, sexualised violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsea/pseuds/northsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki showed up a little early to Tsukiyama's place. Kanae's keeping him company while he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> this is short as hell.  
> ok i wrote this up at like.... 9 in the morning. realised i hadn't posted any fics in forever and i know you're all here for the gorefics. welcome. i haven't double checked this

It wasn't as if you hadn't seen him before. 

It was more as if it was the first time you'd actually studied him. 

You were looking over his face as his attention was turned elsewhere. Looking over his floury white hair, his dusty skin and his dull, dull eyes. He had long since lost any interest in life itself, more continuing out of mere self-induced obligation than anything. He blinked, and you noted how long and delicate his lashes were. How pretty the pink of his eyelids looked. 

What you wouldn't give to dig your nail into the corner of his eye. To push your finger deeper until you could hook it between his socket and pop it straight out of his skull. You imagine the feeling. Veins snapping underneath your fingertips, accompanied by a warm gush of thick, hot blood. He would convulse violently beneath your hand, crying and trembling. You'd adore it. 

God, you think of the sounds he would make. His sobs, his cries. His beautiful, pained features washed clean with his tears. You would slip your nail into his bloodied socket, pressing delicately around the gaping hole. How warm his flesh would be. How it would burn and throb beneath your touch. He would gasp, not quite conscious enough to manage a scream, as you use two fingers to push into the hot, wet space where his eye was. 

You cross your legs. He still hasn't looked at you. He's reading - or, pretending to. You think he may be only doing it so that he doesn't have to talk to you. 

The back of his neck is long and pale, blue veins showing faintly underneath white skin. He swallows and turns a page. You watch his jaw tilt with the movement. You're sure he's felt your eyes on him by now. 

His jugular looks far too frail. You grit your teeth. 

You're imagining him dead. You're imagining holding his lifeless, supple body in both your hands and tilting him so his head falls backwards. You would be kneeling on the floor, pressing your nose into his clavicle and breathing in so deeply that your head would spin. You'd tear your teeth into him. Rip his throat open. Douse your face and neck in his horrifically sweet tissue. It disgusted you, but _God, did you want it._

You wanted to feel the slide of his blood against your body, the lull of his limp bones and the cracking of his spine against your skin. You wanted to breathe him in and pull him open until he barely resembled himself. You think of his blank eyes, staring into space while you smash them from their sockets. The grind of his muscle while you twist his head away from his body. So sweet. So, so, _so fucking sweet._

You inhale sharply, and his head turns to look at you. Of course, he would have noticed your staring by now. 

You cross your legs tighter together, placing your hands in your lap and lowering your head in acknowledgement. _Strictly professional,_ you think, though the thought of his incapacitated body still causes your head to reel. 

Your Master isn't due to return for another twenty minutes. More than enough time.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated xxo love  
> seems like i'm writing kanae a lot whatever he's pretty i like him
> 
> 2016 edit: ISHIDA ENOUGH OF YOUR SHITTY OCs.


End file.
